The Curse of The TimeTraveling Authoress
by Rumpleteaza
Summary: Ok, yes, it is a time-traveling fic (obviously), but with an very unexpected twist, I promise! The pg is just in case...no shipping as of yet... RR


A/N: Yes, this is a time-travel SI fic. But it's not quite like any that you've seen before. Or at least I think it's not.I haven't been keeping up as well as I ought.Oh yeah.this is written script-style, for those of you who might be confused.  
  
Disclaimer: Will and Elizabeth belong to Disney. ::Disney men glare:: Alright, Alright! Fine, Jack belongs to Disney too! ::Jack shouts happily and runs for his life before I change my mind:: Ermmm.I/Rose belong to me. my friend Woofie belongs to himself.although to avoid possible attempts on my life if he ever reads this, I've changed his name to.wait, what was it again? Oh yeah.I changed his name to Alex. Anyway. On with the show!!!  
  
Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of The Time-Traveling Authoress  
  
::Rose and Alex enter after just having seen Pirates of the Caribbean for the fourth time.::  
  
Alex: Okay, so now what? There's absolutely nothing to do around here!!  
  
Rose: I'm going to work on my PoTC fic ::boots up computer::  
  
Alex: ::hears thunder:: Sounds like a storm.::looks at Rose, but she's already lost in her writing::  
  
Rose: ::muttering as she types:: I'm gonna get lynched for this. ::grins evilly::  
  
::Lightening flashes. Rose's computer screen flickers and then goes dark::  
  
Rose: Damn! ::Reaches down to push the power button::  
  
Alex: Don't do that! ::catches her wrist just as she pushes the button. Little surges of electricity dance up both their arms, and they both black out from the charge::  
  
~*~*~*~Governor's Mansion, Port Royal~*~*~*~  
  
::Rose opens her eyes and groans groggily. She looks around the room::  
  
Rose: What the hell?!?! ::She sits up and finds that she is in a luxurious bed in the middle of an even more luxurious room:: Where am I?!?! ::slowly what happened with the computer and the lightening comes back to her::  
  
::There's a knock at the door. Rose jumps up and backs into a corner of the room::  
  
Governor Swann: Elizabeth! Are you all right? Are you decent?  
  
Rose, thinking: Elizabeth?!?!? ::realization dawns:: I'm Elizabeth!! This is too creepy! ::speaking out loud as she finds a robe and throws it over her shoulders:: Yes, yes!  
  
Governor Swann: Still abed at this hour? ::opens the curtains and the window:: It's a beautiful day. I have a gift for you. ::opens a box and takes out a beautiful dress::  
  
Rose: Ewww! I can't do this! I mean really, Norring- oops. I mean, it's beautiful.  
  
Governor Swann: ::looking confused at the outburst:: Isn't it?  
  
Rose: ::thinking:: What was that line? Oh yeah. ::speaking:: May I inquire as to the occasion?  
  
Governor Swann : Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter? ::to the maids:: Go on. Actually, I, uh.I had hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today.  
  
Rose: Norrington's promotion? That old fart?!?! I mean, of course.::Thinking:: get a grip! You need to think like Elizabeth!!  
  
Governor Swann: ::looking flustered:: Fine gentleman, don't you think? He fancies you. Elizabeth? How's it coming?  
  
Rose: ::gasping for breath:: It's difficult to say. Bloody corset!!  
  
Governor Swann : I'm told it's the latest fashion in London.  
  
Rose: ::Under her breath:: I always knew Brits were loony! ::aloud:: Well, women in London must have learned not to breathe!  
  
Servant: Milord, you have a visitor.  
  
::Governor Swann leaves::  
  
Rose: ::muttering:: I have to get home!! ::looks disgustedly at her dress:: I don't know how the poor girl can wear things like this! I have to get out of here before I permanently screw up everyone's timeline!! I wonder what happened to Alex? ::hears Will's voice:: Uh-oh.I better get downstairs. Hmmm.there might be a plus side to this after all!  
  
::Hurries down the stairs::  
  
Rose: Will! ::sees the sword:: Oh, that's beautif- I meant, it's so good to see you. I had a dream about you last night.  
  
Will: About me?  
  
Governor Swann: Elizabeth , is that entirely proper for you to.?  
  
Elizabeth : About the day we met, do you remember?  
  
Will : How could I forget, Miss Swann?  
  
Rose: The next time you call me Miss Swann, I'm going to kill you!!  
  
Governor Swann: Elizabeth, please! Such vulgarity! ::To Will:: I am sorry, she hasn't been quite herself today.  
  
Will: That's quite alright, Governor Swann. I know exactly what you mean!  
  
::Elizabeth gives him a thoughtful look::  
  
Elizabeth: Good day, Mr. Turner.  
  
Governor Swann: Come along.  
  
Will: Good day. ::Elizabeth and the Governor exit, Will trailing after them, they leave in a carriage:: .Elizabeth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Okay, now that everyone is thouroughly confused...Go review! No more unless you review!! Bwahahahaha ::cough cough choke:: anyway...Oh, and for the record, 'Alex' and 'Rose' are childhood friends. Technically we live in seperate states...but for the sake of this we live in the same neighborhood...anyway...Review! Now! :) 


End file.
